A Flower for an Immortal Witch
by Thatsoneperson
Summary: Out of all her lonely years, only one had become her Valentine. Whether it was out of pity or kindness, he asked her to be his from of the honesty of his heart. [One-Shot]


**A/N:** Happy Valentines! Whether you celebrate the lovesick holiday or not, here's a little something, something for all you CluClu shippers. But take this lightly... this is innocent.

 _P.S. Sorry for any mistakes I may have missed._

* * *

 **A Flower for an Immortal Witch**

* * *

 _Out of all her lonely years, only one had become her Valentine. Whether it was out of pity or not, he asked her to be his out of the kindness of his heart._

 _Even though their brief encounter will always be cherished in her heart… it cannot sit in his, for the hands of time had turned the image of her into that of a blur and the memory for him had become hazy and pushed back far into the dark corner of his mind._

 _The dark corner where no light can touch it while he fights for a peaceful world and she helps guide him through the dark path as accomplices._

 _She will never forget the innocent act. The one that made her feel cared for and almost alive in that sweet moment they shared as strangers._

 _As an Immortal who continues to see seasonal blooming of flowers every year and for many more to come—there was only one that blossomed for her._

 _Only one that bloomed for him to give and wilt along with his forgotten memories._

 **. . . .**

Sitting with her feet dipped into the clear, crystal water of the lake; C.C. sighed as she allowed herself to relish in the peaceful, quiet environment. They day was slightly cloudy, but the sun still found it's way through to shine down and warm the earth. It's nice to take a moment and sit back and enjoy what nature has to offer before it all disappears.

As of late, there's been so much talk of future wars. Wars that'll cause great suffering to the people of Japan and strip them of their rightful name under the Britannian empire. Under Emperor Charles who seeks destruction for his own selfish reasons. Soon the storm will arise and the endless cycle of anguish that mankind brings upon themselves will continue.

History repeats itself… She's seen it over and over throughout her many years.

Change is always promised, but when will the results finally show?

Looking down to her submerged feet, C.C. gently pulled up the bottom half of her Kimono higher onto her legs so that it wouldn't get wet. She swashed and splashed her feet into the water, appreciating the way the cool water relaxed her, sprinkling her ivory skin when suddenly—A branch behind her snapped.

Slowly stopping the movements of her legs, the Immortal Witch pretended to not take notice of the person lurking in the woods as to not give away her own acknowledgement that she heard them.

Did Charles send someone from the palace to retrieve her? Didn't what happened to Marianne not good of a message that they should stay apart? Or perhaps… it's V.V. Has he finally come for her? Who could it possibly be?

As casually as she could, C.C. idly glanced over her shoulder and focused into the woods. At first for a minute when nothing happened, she was about to dismiss that it must've been an animal when she suddenly heard another snap of a branch.

Except this time, it was much louder. Closer to her.

The sounds of shuffling leaves and broken branches became louder and louder in hurried footsteps. She heard a small voice but couldn't understand what the person was saying. C.C. stood from where she sat on a large rock and stepped a little closer to the entrance of the forest for a clearer view to see where the noise was coming from. Her eyes searched far to see who it was, but she still couldn't make out a figure of a person.

Someone is running, running in her direction.

But from where?

Then as soon as she was about to leave just in case it was a threat coming after her—a young boy with ebony hair like the night sky fell out of the bushes and faceplanted onto the ground with a yelp. C.C. titled her head quizzically, but then her eyes slightly widened in surprise.

In his hands were flowers that were either smashed or missing many of its petals. His arms were covered with small cuts and fresh bruises along with his legs. When he gathered himself together after the embarrassing fall, he wobbly got on all fours before rising to his feet and began patting down the dirt off his semi-tattered clothes with small complaints muttering under his breath.

C.C. kept her eyes glued on him, conflicted of what she should do.

She's only seen him once many years ago and it was when he was a baby, hardly a month old. His parents told her to keep her distance for they didn't want their children growing any attachments. But now that they're finally face-to-face after she's been keeping an eye on him at a distance—is she allowed to speak?

Speak to the abandoned Young Prince?

"Stupid bugs… chasing me all over the place." The young boy coughed and finished dusting off shirt before looking to the ruined flowers in his hands. "Great, I can't give these to her. I have to find some—" he stopped when he turned his head in the direction of the mysterious woman with piercing golden eyes and long green hair. She looked almost like a goddess as she stood by the lake in a navy-blue kimono that had a sun flower design and a red sash around her waist.

 _Is she one of the forest spirits Suzaku was talking about last night?_

Unbeknownst to him, he gawked at her beauty until she smiled at him and he snapped from the trance she had him in.

"Ohh, uhh…" he stuttered nervously. "I'm sorry for intruding."

"It's alright. No harm was done."

Her silver voice chimed in his ears and he felt almost pleased at the sound of her voice. He looked around to see if the woman had any company and when he saw none, he turned back to her and watched as she took a seat on a large rock and raised her kimono up to her keens and dipped her feet into the water.

 _Is she a water spirit perhaps? That's if she is a spirit._

"I see that you've hurt yourself… Come here for a second."

Staring at her in puzzlement before swallowing his courage, he did was she said and took a few cautious steps towards her then stopped—leaving only a couple feet between them just in case she turns out to be a complete psycho and he has to make a run for it.

"Y'know, you startled me there for a moment. Why were you running in the woods? You've got cuts all over you."

The young boy looked down to his arms in confirmation then back up to her. He debated for a moment if he should even speak to this beautiful stranger before hesitantly speaking, "I-I was picking flowers for my younger sister. I accidentally knocked down a bee hive and well, they came after me."

"Why were you picking flowers?"

"What? What do you mean why?" C.C. titled her head and the boy sighed. "It's Valentines day. I don't have any money to buy her a gift, so I thought giving her flowers would be nice. Or at least, get some to make flower crowns since that's her favorite thing to do."

"Valentine's day you say? Is it that time of year already?" He nodded his head in response and the woman looked down to her submerged feet. Strange. Even though she's under the warmth of the sun, she's beginning to feel cold inside. Perhaps… that peace of mind she had earlier vanished under the realization of just how lonely she is. "A day of love…" C.C. started. "Tell me, why do you celebrate Valentines? Isn't it just a meaningless, silly holiday?"

"Valentine's Day isn't silly!" The midnight-haired boy protested then stepped closer to her with adamant eyes. "When there's someone you care about, someone you love. You can celebrate that love by giving them gifts. I celebrate with my sister because she's all that I have in this world. All we have is each other."

"Is that so?"

He nodded his head. "If you have loved ones, you should cherish them and celebrate today…" There was brief pause and then he asked, "Don't you have someone you care about?"

C.C. smiled at him sadly then looked off into the distance as her heart swelled at the painful tugs his question provoked.

"No. I have nobody. I've been alone for many, many years. I don't know what it's like to love. I don't know what love is."

Curiously looking at her, the boy stepped closer to the now seemingly sad woman and asked, "How come? Why are you alone?"

"I think you should head home. It's not safe to talk to strangers."

The Young Prince was about to say something, but she silenced him with a raised hand before gesturing him to go.

"If you want to get more flowers for your sister… head down the lake." She pointed in the direction to her right. "When you see a large tree with moss growing all around and a little stump next to it—walk straight into the forest and there should be a stone path that'll take you to a field of flowers. Filled with beautiful blossoming flowers than the ones you have in your hands."

He looked to his hand of the damaged flowers and dropped them before studying the path she pointed him to then back to her where he gave her a suspicious look.

 _Suzaku warned him about spirits kidnapping children. Although he's almost positive she's not one, he still can't take offers from complete strangers._

"Are you going to get more flowers?"

"Oh, uh… thanks, but I think I'll pass."

"Fine by me."

"Okay, well… I'm going now." The young boy gave her a hesitant nod and waited until the woman waved him goodbye before reentering the forest that he came from. C.C. watched the young boy until he disappeared.

A soft smile played on her lips and she looked at the clouded sky and giggled.

"He looks just like his mother."

 **. . . .**

As the sun began to set after a couple hours of meeting the Young Prince, C.C. stood from her spot where she laid in the grass by the lake and dusted off her kimono. She had her day of peace and quiet by the calm water of the lake, so now it's time to go back to where she'll be retreating for the night.

She began her quiet walk along the lake, getting lost in deep thoughts as she admired the way the water's surface reflected the warm colors of the sky.

The world can be so beautiful.

C.C. continued to walk alone a few more minutes when suddenly she heard a faint voice in the distance, shouting to her. She stopped in her tracks and turned over her shoulder to see the Young Prince a few yards away jogging towards her with a tired look wearing his features. C.C. heard him yell, 'hold on, don't go', and so she waited until he finally met her side—out of breath and a heaving chest along with abundance of various flowers in his arms.

Beautiful flowers indeed.

 _So, it seems that he went after all._

"My, my, for a kid—you sure have bad stamina." She teasingly joked.

The boy rolled his eyes and wave off the woman until he finally caught his breath. He set down the bunch of flowers beside him but then discreetly put his arms behind his back.

"I've been thinking about what you said… About how you have nobody and don't know what love is. I can't imagine not knowing a love of a friend or a family member. And… I-I don't think anybody deserves to be alone and unloved on Valentine's Day." He said with confidence despite the pink blush dusting his cheeks. "You also said today is a silly day, so I decided to change your mind about it."

"And how do you plan to do that?" she asked with a smirk and he shyly looked away for a second.

"Well, if you have nobody to make it meaningful to you then…" His blush darkened, and C.C. looked at him amusingly. "I-I uh… know we're strangers but if you don't have a Valentine then… I will be yours for today."

"What are you—"

"Here!" The nervous boy bashfully held out a single pure-white hydrangea to her and her eyes widened in surprise. "I saw this and I felt compelled to give it to you. It's just a beautiful as you and I wanted you to have it. We can be each other's Valentines, and maybe one day… we can be friends."

C.C. smiled and gently took the hydrangea from his hands.

For the first time in many years, she felt her heart slightly flutter from his innocent act.

When was the last time someone gave her a flower from the kindness of their heart?

"It's very pretty… thank you, Lelouch."

"Uh…" He tore away from her captivating golden irises nervously. "Happy Valentine's Day! I-I should get going!"

Hastily picking up the flowers he gathered for his sister, he hurriedly ran off in the direction he came from and began making his way back to Kururugi Shrine where his sister and his best friend awaits. His heart pounded fast from the bold act and his skin flushed for giving such an exquisite woman a flower. Today they're each other's Valentine's and he couldn't be anymore happier. He just hopes he shined a light in her darkness to make her feel less lonely and little bit more loved.

As he continued running, reflecting on the words they exchanged. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, frozen at the realization of what she said to him. His heart thundered in his ears and he looked down to the flowers in his arms.

 _How? How did she know his name?_

He never introduced himself, so how does she—

Lelouch turned around to hopefully catch the woman by the lake where he'd left her, but when he did…

The woman was already gone.

* * *

 **A/N:** I hoped you liked it! Short but sweet. Feel free to let me know what you think, comment, ask questions, review, etc. Thanks for reading! XD

 **Thatsoneperson**


End file.
